Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display and a television set, and more particularly, it relates to a display and a television set each including a heat radiation member for radiating heat generated by a light source portion.
Description of the Background Art
A display including a heat radiation member for radiating heat generated by a light source portion is known in general, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2008-130413, for example.
The aforementioned Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2008-130413 discloses a liquid crystal display including a liquid crystal panel, a light guide arranged at the back of the liquid crystal panel, an LED (light source portion) arranged on a side portion of the light guide, a reflection sheet arranged at the back of the light guide, a back case (heat radiation member) arranged at the back of the LED and the reflection sheet and a heat sink arranged at the back of the back case for functioning as a rear housing. In this liquid crystal display, the back case is arranged to cover the whole of a region where the LED and the reflection sheet are arranged in a state in contact with the LED and the reflection sheet. The heat sink (rear housing) at the back of the back case is arranged to cover the whole of a region where the back case is arranged. In other words, the back case covering the LED and the reflection sheet is arranged on a region substantially equal to that where the heat sink (rear housing) is arranged as viewed from behind in the aforementioned liquid crystal display. The aforementioned liquid crystal display is so formed that the heat sink (rear housing) radiates heat generated by the LED through the back case in a normal use state.
In the liquid crystal display described in the aforementioned Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2008-130413, however, the back case (heat radiation member) radiating the heat generated by the LED is arranged on the region substantially equal to that where the heat sink (rear housing) is arranged as viewed from behind, and hence the area of the region where the back case is arranged is disadvantageously increased.